Blood PromiseMy Way
by KadyAngel
Summary: This is the fourth book in Richelle Mead's series, Vampire Academy, my way. This is what happens when Rose goes to kill Dimitri, and what happens to her life. Read and review please. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I do not own any of the Vampire Academy characters, no matter how hard I wish =D. Please read and review, good or bad, please just give me something to work with! I need to know for future reference. Thanks, I'll write more when you want it!!! I want five reviews, so I know I actually have readers, I don't care if they are just "update" but I'd prefer opinions. Let me know of any mistakes regarding the story. Thanks, read, and enjoy!!!**

**Forever and Always,**

**333 ~RoseHathaway-Belikov~ 333  
**

* * *

It had been two days since I had set off to find and kill Dimitri, but still I was far from it. I had no leads, and I had checked all of the nearby caves and buildings. Nothing. Yet. I would find something. I had to. I wasn't sure where to begin, so I just checked everywhere. I had killed three strigoi in the some of the caves and they had fought back hard, I had some scrapes, bruises, and I think a few broken toes. Well that'll teach me. Whatever. Other than that, I was fine, and thank god. Facing Dimitri would be hard enough, I didn't need any handicaps.

The first night on my quest, I had had a dream. It was Dimitri, and he was begging me to go back to the academy. I had to hold strong. It was only a dream, and though it was what the real Dimitri would have said, I couldn't trust that it wasn't just a figment of my imagination. I had to continue. We had promised. He would have done the same for me. He would have said it was different, that he had to, and I didn't, but that was a line of shit. And I knew it, and he would have known it too. But then again he always worried about my safety, so what could you do. God I missed him so much! I wish I could just have one more day, to tell him I loved him. But no, he was gone. Just like every other time I thought about him, a lump formed in my throat. My eyes went blurry, and my car slowed. I forced the tears out of my eyes, urging myself to be strong. I had to be strong when I found him... or I'd be killed, or worse... turned. Then I would have let everyone down.

I didn't know where to look, so I had finally decided to start at the place where everything had all started. Spokane. Where Mason had died and where I fought and killed my first two strigoi, thinking about it hurt me, but not as much as before. Finding Dimitri would be hard as hell, but I'd do it, I swear to god, I'd do it. I promised him. I'd go to the ends of the earth before giving up, because I had to do this one last thing for the man I loved. Or had loved. Or still love.

So far, I had spent the money that Adrian had given me sparingly, though he had been quite generous, and I had enough money to buy the world plus more. I saw something coming up. Gas, great, I needed a fill up. And a snack, I was starved! I parked my car in front of the cheap gas station, and filled the tank. It was a nice, fast red sports car, one I had stolen off of some fat rich guy who had pissed me off. He had squeezed my ass, and kept calling me baby! I had wanted to hit him so bad, but I decided to let my rage build. I'd need it for when I found _him._ I figured this was pretty generous. I could have beaten him into a coma and _then _stolen his car, but I just stole the car. Just one more thing to add to my extensive record. Joy. It was amazing how many bad things were on my record. Truly amazing. Really, how did _everything _end up on there? I mean, even when we were gone they knew what I did. I stole a car, I shoplifted, surprise, surprise, it was on my record! I snapped out of my train of thought and got out of the car. I was like a robot these days. Eat, sleep, drive, and repeat.

I went into the store, and grabbed a bag of chips, and a Coke. I paid for them and the gas, and when I handed the guy a hundred he looked at me funny. I shrugged. That was all I had. Hundreds. And a credit card, but I wasn't gonna use that _here._ I had used it once for a motel room, and then regretted it. I could be so easily tracked. I stopped using the card then. God, I hope Adrian will keep his word about letting me do this on my own. Well, if he doesn't, that controlling my rage, well let's just say, that it won't be so controlled. If Adrian knows what's good for him, he'll keep that promise he made to me. The guy at the register gave me my change, 79.35$, and I smiled at him. He blushed, and smiled a shy smile back at me.

I walked out of the store, and saw something that deeply disturbed me. I dropped the chips and pop without a second thought. In front of me stood Adrian, with his jade green eyes staring straight at me, as though he could see through my soul. It was kinda creepy.

"Did you really think that I would let you do this alone little dhampir?" He asked me, leaning on the car door to a sleek, small, and silver car. It looked faster than mine. I ran to my car, and jammed my foot on the gas. He did the same, and I watched him follow me in my rear view mirror. His car was faster than mine and could keep up easily. I wasn't dumb enough to go on foot, there was no where to hide. We were in the middle of nowhere.

I finally slowed, not seeing the point in running any longer. I pulled into an empty lot and got out of the car. I waited for him to do the same. I walked toward him, my hair blowing behind me in the wind.

"Why the hell are you following me Adrian? More importantly, how the hell did you find me?" I demanded, sounding like a first class bitch. I knew it had been too easy to get the money, and go to do what I had to. Now I had a tag along

"Easy, I traced the card. I didn't think you'd actually use it, I didn't think you naïve enough to think I'd keep that little promise I made you. You made it easy. And I knew what you were trying to do so…" he trailed off. The back door of the car opened. It had better not be who I thought it was...

"So we followed you, Rose. You didn't think we'd let you do this alone did you? Because if you did… you must be really stupid." picked up the voice of a person I was about to kill. She poked her blonde head out. Adrian looked back at her gratefully. She and Adrian had on black sunglasses, wait, when did Adrian put on sunglasses I wondered but quickly dismissed the thought, and yet were still shading their eyes. Well what else could you expect from a moroi at noon on a sunny day?

"What, didn't you bring Christian too? Then we could have the whole gang!" I shouted sarcastically, acid in my voice, and well, what do you know, out comes Christian's head from the other door. He had on sunglasses too. I shook my head. I was so pissed, I was about to let go of that rage, and when I did, they'd best be out of Rose hitting range; they might as well have brought guardians from the school! How the hell did they get out? I was too busy to think about that now.

"Well, get in, and tell me where to, little dhampir, because seems you're outnumbered." Adrian said smugly, smirking at me. I knew I had the option to run, but they'd catch up eventually. I knew there was no way to avoid going with them. DAMN IT!!!

"Yeah, but in a fight, who do you think would win? Me or you and the little gang you pulled together? I think I know that answer, but do you wanna find out, just in case I'm wrong? " I asked cockily, covering up the fact I couldn't win this. They had the upper hand in magic, but when it came to hand to hand, it was obvious who would win. Even if they all ganged up on me, I'd still win. I'd been training practically all my life, so I'd better win…

"Just get in the car Rose." Lissa told me. She sighed, and opened the door encouragingly. I sighed, and stepped into the front seat. I sat, and pulled on the seat belt. I reluctantly shut the door. I was gonna make them regret they came. But for now, all I could do was pout and drive them crazy with smart-ass comments. Of course, Christian would come up with some smart-ass reply, and we'd have a battle between two smart-asses, which would annoy them even more. You had to love it. There was no way for them to win.

I knew I'd find a way to sneak off eventually, but until then, they were all in danger. I felt guilty about putting them in this situation, even though I knew they were the ones who had stuck themselves where they didn't belong. I was worried. Even for Adrian. But for now, with me, they were safe-ish. I had to hope that it'd be enough.

We drove off into the midday sun, to kill the man I loved with all my heart, and soul.

* * *

**Please review! Constructive critiscm would be helpful, and so would encouragment!!! I'll be writing!!! Remember five reviews _please!!! _**

**Thanks,**

**333 ~RoseHathaway-Belikov~ 333**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys!!! I really appreciate it!!! You are awesome!!! So here's the next chapter, hope you like it, I really do. Let me know, give me advice too!!! Thanks for reading!!! Review please!!! **

**~~~333RoseHathaway-Belikov333~~~**

After driving almost seven hours in a cramped car, Adrian had thought it was time to stop. Adrian also thought it would be less conspicuous to stay in a motel, so despite the arguments, we ended up in one. Three rooms. One for me, one for Lissa and Christian, and of course, one for Adrian. Thank god he hadn't tried to share a room with me. That would have ended, very, very badly. For him, and for me. But mostly for him.

So here I was in the motel room's crappy bathroom, leaning over the sink. I had just gotten out of the shower a half hour ago. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. My hair, tangled and knotted, and slightly damp, hadn't been brushed in days. My eyes were wild and different than they used to be. My mouth, in what felt like a permanent frown. I had to do something with my hair, it just wouldn't stay put. I grabbed an army knife and hacked off a good half of my hair. It barely reached my shoulders now.

I looked different. Ready to face the world. I had to look the part. Now my hair looked war ready, and I felt like crying. Dimitri would be so mad if he could see me now. He always advised me against cutting my hair, but now…

Now he was gone. There was no point in reminding myself of him. It just hurt. I had to do this for him, though. Oh, god.

I glanced out the dirty window, into the dark woods that seemed to go on forever. I felt paranoid, as if someone was watching me.

The trees were rustling, and it was night in the human world. I was so tired. I was struggling to stay awake. I had adjusted to their schedule already. It wasn't that hard, I'd done it before.

But still, something felt out of place, I meant besides the fact half of my heart was missing. It really did feel wrong. I had that 'oh shit strigoi' feeling in my stomach. It was small and barely there, maybe I was just imagining things. I looked closer into the shadows, trying to convince myself that nothing was wrong, and spotted red. Pairs and pairs of red eyes. I counted seven at first glance. There were still more. Too many for me to handle by myself. And they were coming right at the motel. Shit.

I ran out of the room, thank god I had already had shoes on, and banged frantically on Lissa and Christian's door. Come on, come on, dammit!!! Lissa opened the door, took one look at me and called Christian into the room.

"Strigoi." Was all I said. It was all I had to say. They were off, their stuff forgotten. I screamed Adrian's name, and he appeared in a door down the row, looking surprised and worried. He leaned against the doorframe.

"What's wrong, little dhampir?" He asked, worry written on his face and in his voice.

"Strigoi." His look changed in to absolute fear, and we all took off running to Adrian's car. The closer we got to the door, the more the 'oh shit strigoi' feeling intensified. With a burst of speed I went in front of our group, and went to scope out the parking lot. I finally got in front of the motel and they were waiting for us.

Eyes ringed in red. Pale skin. Hungry looks. In a big group. I counted them with my eyes. Twenty seven. Twenty seven strigoi.

To top all this wonderfulness off, I heard Adrian, Lissa, and Christian arrive behind me.

And I was only one dhampir against twenty seven strigoi. And they looked hungry. Very, very hungry. This was bad.

"Shit!" I exclaimed.

**Haha, cliff hanger! Review please!!! I'll update soon, I promise!!! I have the main part already written, so sometime in the next week. It'll be longer, probably.**

**~~~333RoseHathaway-Belikov333~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, here's the next chapter. I hope to have another chapter in a few days, or at the very latest Wednesday. Hope you like it, review please!!! I really appreciate it. Anyway, I promise to update soon. Happy Fourth of July!!! **

**~~~333RoseHathaway-Belikov333~~~**

**

* * *

  
**

My thought process stopped there. I froze, something I had been taught never to do. And now, I was going to pay. The strigoi rushed us, grabbing Lissa and Adrian almost immediately. I made my way over to them, pulling out one of my stakes, and staking a few strigoi along the way. Christian was faring well enough with his fire.

I grabbed his arm, and pulled him along with me. He kept burning strigoi, as I made myself a path to Lissa and Adrian. When we got there they were still struggling and Lissa was screaming my name.

The strigoi that had Adrian lowered his teeth to Adrian's neck. Adrian cringed away.

"Rose!" He shouted, his face white.

"Get off him you son of a bitch!" I screamed, my voice going a few octaves higher than usual. I kicked his face, and drove my stake into his heart, causing him to drop Adrian on the sidewalk. Adrian collapsed, and I helped him up quickly. We went to help Christian with Lissa's captor.

I realized then, just then, that there were too many.

One hit me, hard, from behind, and my stake flew out of my hand. I reached for another, but it was too late.

Suddenly, I was seized by a pair of strigoi hands. I fought, but it was hopeless. One had Christian too. Adrian ran, but they were too fast. Lissa never got away. We were trapped. But we had to fight. Christian was still burning strigoi alive from the hands of his captor. What could I say, we were a tough group.

"Get off me you son of a bitch!" I screamed, struggling as best I could. I tried to squirm out of his arms. If I could get free we had a chance.

"Rose, we came for you, just like you knew we would," the one holding me said. He was tall. Much taller than me, and he held me. He was strong, and looked like he'd been strigoi for a long time. All the emotion on a new strigoi's face was gone. His face was hard, blank, and empty. I struggled with all my strength, but it did nothing. I was carried away, away from everything we knew.

And we were all going to die.

* **

I watched the scenery as we were carried to some strigoi hideout. They ran full speed, but somehow, my eyes found Lissa. She was safe. She was terrified; I didn't need the bond to tell me that. I kept slipping into her head.

No one had been hurt too badly, fortunately. Lissa had faith in me, and I felt it every time I slipped into her head. Faith I didn't deserve. Faith I couldn't live up to.

My mind kept running through what ifs. What if I had been faster? What if I hadn't been as easy to track? What if I had been better? What if I hadn't asked to go on that rescue mission? What if I had argued with Adrian about the motel thing? And so on.

"Where are you taking us?" I asked the strigoi. He didn't answer, but instead, banged my head against a tree we passed. I felt the sting as the sharp bark dug into my skin. I felt the wet blood drip down the side of my face.

I felt the pull into Lissa's head. I didn't try to deny it; I just let myself slip into her head.

I was looking at me. I was worried about the deep scratch in my head. It was only now that I saw how deep it was. Looking at it, it made me feel more pain.

I was pushed out of Lissa's head, and back into my own. I then proceeded to pass out.

I woke in a cell, handcuffs around my hands, and a cloth material around my head where it had been hit. I looked to my left, and saw Lissa, bathed in darkness, curled up in a ball.

"Lissa? Are you okay?" I asked her. My voice echoed through the dark cell.

"Rose?" it was Adrian.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How about you? How is your head?" she questioned.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm fine, Liss. My head is fine." I answered. I was still a little out of it. I couldn't really see straight, but I could see well enough.

"We're all fine; we've been here for a while. We were worried that you'd never wake up." Lissa informed me.

"We need to get out of here." I stated. God was I ever good at stating the obvious. I scoped out the cell quickly. Adrian and Christian were to the right of me. The walls were made of steel and iron. The window was blocked by steel bars. We were trapped unless I could break open the door.

"Because we really needed you to tell us what we already knew. That's great, Rose," Christian piped in.

"Cause we really needed your opinion, Christian. Look, we need to get out of here, and I'm probably the only one who _can _break us out, so put whatever little kid drama issue you have here on hold until we are out of here." I snapped. He didn't respond.

I started to pull at my cuffs. They were made of a strong metal, which barely bent when I used my full strength. I continued to pull on the cuffs, and finally, _finally_ they popped loose. I stood. I walked to the cell's door and twisted the handle.

It was unlocked, and _that _was mistake number one on their part. I turned to Lissa, Christian, and Adrian.

"_Stay here_," I commanded them. I put a finger to my lips and walked to the door. I twisted the handle again, and this time pushed open the door.

* * *

**Sorry about the cliff hanger. I'll update soon.**

**Now, I am going to celebrate my dog's birthday. He was born on Independence Day, it's a whole big thing in my family, so, sorry if the chapter seems rushed. I did my best in the time I had. I hope to update soon. Review please; I really wanna know what you think!!!**

**~~~333RoseHathaway-Belikov333~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter. Review please!!! Hope you like it!!! I hope to update soon!!!**

**~~~333RoseHathaway-Belikov333~~~  
**

* * *

No guards. Mistake number two. I shut the door almost silently. I stepped into the hall, and scoped out the area around me. Nothing. It was eerily empty. I walked down the hall, hearing nothing but the soft noise of my footsteps. I followed the hallway through twists and turns. The hall was creepy and scary, but I pushed through. I had to make decisions of where to turn when the hall kept splitting. But it was like there was some invisible force pulling me in a certain direction. I made every turn without a doubt.

I came upon a single door at the end of a hall. Curiosity overwhelmed me, so I pushed it open. It was dark, but I could still see with my dhampir sight. I walked over to the back of the room, and saw a bed.

Then the scent hit me. It was still the same. The perfect aftershave. I looked him laying there, so peacefully on the bed. He was just paler. His eyes closed, he looked like he used to.

I wanted to take away the pain, to take away that he was one of them. I was shadow-kissed. Shouldn't I be able to? But no, only with Lissa. I reached forward, unable to control the urge to touch him one last time.

My hand was halfway there. His eyes snapped open. I knew what they'd look like before he opened them. Ringed in red.

I looked down at his eyes, and saw what I wanted to see. The bottomless brown they'd always been. But something was wrong here.

"Roza?" Dimitri asked, sitting up. I snapped my eyes shut and nodded. Suddenly, I was furious. My eyes opened, and Dimitri sucked in a sharp breath.

His eyes widened.

"Roza, what happened? Did… did I…?" he trailed off. His sounded so vulnerable. He stood and walked over to me. He grabbed my hand. I took a deep breath and calmed myself, knowing I was probably worrying him.

His eyes widened more.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I demanded. I mean what the hell? I saved his ass and now he can't stop looking at me like I'm an animal at the zoo.

"Your eyes." He mumbled.

"What about them?" I inquired fearfully. Oh, god. What happened?

He let go of my hand and walked across the room. He reached into a drawer, and grabbed something shiny. He brought it to me. It was a mirror fragment. What the hell?

He handed it to me, and rested his hand on my shoulder. I looked into it at my eyes. Nothing was wrong with them. I got angry very quickly.

"Roza, look," he said, carefully.

I looked. I gasped and dropped the mirror as if it burned my skin.

My eyes were red.

"What happened?" I whispered. "You… you aren't… but I am… or am I not?" I sobbed into Dimitri. He pulled me over to the bed and sat me down. He sat beside me, never pushing me away. I hadn't realized how much I had missed him.

"Roza, look at me," he lifted my chin so I would look at him. My mouth tasted of salt.

"What?" I questioned.

"You're still the same person you've always been. I don't know what's going on, but we'll figure it out. I promise. I'll be here for you, no matter what." He told me.

"I need to get them out." I remembered through the haze in my brain.

"Them? Who? Who do you need to get out?"

"Adrian. Lissa. Christian. They followed me. We got kidnapped. I snuck out. I ended up here. We have to get out of here." I pulled him up from the bed. We walked down the hall, hand in hand, and suddenly, it didn't seem so scary anymore.

We ended up at the cell, where they waited. When the door opened, they looked up. When I walked in they brightened, but when Dimitri followed they fell noticeably. They hid their faces from me, expecting me to be put back.

"Let's go," I said. They looked at me questioningly. Through the bond Lissa asked me, '_What's going on? What happened?' _I shot her a look that said, 'later.'

Dimitri produced the key, and we unlocked the handcuffs. We walked out the cell door, and into the hall. Dimitri led us to the door. We were home free.

It was sunny outside. We walked out, and I felt a little shock. When the sun hit my skin, there was a dull stinging. I jumped backward.

"Rose? Rose, what's wrong?" Dimitri was so concerned. I looked at my group.

"I don't know. L—let's just go." I walked back into the sun and felt the unfamiliar stinging again. It didn't really hurt, it was just surprising. What had happened to make the sun sting me?

We finally got back to the motel where we had gotten captured.

"I guess there was more damage than we thought." Adrian commented. We walked to our rooms quietly. When we split up, Christian and Lissa went to their room, Adrian to his, and Dimitri and I to mine. Nothing was missing or out of place in my room. I grabbed my few things, and we sat on the bed.

"What happened earlier?" Dimitri asked. When I didn't answer he turned to me. "Rose. What happened?" Authority rang in his voice.

"Nothing. It was nothing." I avoided looking into his eyes.

"_Rose_, _what happened?"_ he demanded.

"It stung." I whispered and looked at him. He blinked, stunned.

"What?"

"The sun."

* * *

**That's the next chapter. Hope you liked it!!! Let me know what you think!!!  
**

**~~~333RoseHathaway-Belikov333~~~  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys. This chapter is short, but that means I'll update really soon. I already have half the next chapter written, so if I can get it done, it'll be up later today. Hope you like it!!!**

**~~~333RoseHathaway-Belikov333~~~**

**

* * *

  
**

"But you walked through it." He stated.

"Yeah." I answered.

"I walked through it." he announced.

"Yeah." Oh, god. What was happening?

"One minute, I'm strigoi, the next… What did you do, Rose? What happened?"

"I don't know. I remember wishing I could make you not strigoi… wishing I could take your shadows. Then you opened your eyes." I remembered. It was like reliving it. I remembered in flawless detail the events that had happened earlier.

"One minute, I'm strigoi, the next, I'm not. What did you do? Did you take my shadows, Rose?" he barely whispered.

"I don't know. All I know is that I'm like half strigoi now. Oh, god. What am I gonna do?" I was on the verge of tears. How was this possible?

"I'm here, Roza." He cradled me to his chest. Lissa walked through the door. She took one look at me, and got a worried expression on her face.

"Rose? Rose, what's wrong?"She asked immediately.

I shook my head, but she pressed further.

"_Rose_." Her voice rang with concern.

"Nothing!" I shouted.

"_Rose!_" She screeched at me, her voice going up a few octaves.

This angered me. I looked at Dimitri. He gave me a look, and I knew what it meant. It meant my eyes. I snapped them shut, hoping that she hadn't seen them already. I didn't want anyone to know. Not yet. Not until I knew what was going on.

"Rose, look at me. Rose, please," she begged. I kept my eyes shut.

"Lissa, just go. Give me a few minutes. Please." I tried to control my anger, but it wasn't working very well. Dimitri stayed silent, rubbing my back with his hand. He was trying to calm me but if Lissa didn't back the hell off…

"Rose." She said my name quietly.

"Fine." I snapped my eyes open, and looked her straight on. I heard her breath catch in her throat. Her eyes widened, and she pulled herself into the chair beside her. I knew what she was seeing. Blood red eyes. My eyes.

"Are you happy now?" I retorted.

"Rose?" her voice trembled with fear. Fear of me, I realized.

"I'm still me, Lissa. Fuck." I snapped.

"Rose, relax." Dimitri chided me.

I took a deep breath. And then another. And another. I felt my anger melt away. Lissa gasped. That's how I knew my eyes had turned back to the usual brown.

"What's going on?" Adrian asked from the doorway with a weird tone. Christian was right behind him.

"Nothing," Lissa and I said in unison. Thank god, she covered for me. Adrian shot me a questioning look, but asked nothing else on the subject. I knew I'd be in for it in my dreams later. But that was okay. It'd give me enough time to make up an excuse.

"Let's just go." I concluded. We grabbed our things and headed to Adrian's car. It was a little damaged, but nothing that would stop it from running. We squished in, the moroi in the back, Dimitri and I in the front.

Adrian, for some godforsaken reason, was letting Dimitri drive. But whatever reason was behind it I didn't know.

We got in the car, knowing where to go. Where we had all left in the first place. Back to the place where it had all started. Back to St. Vlad's. Back to all the people we had left behind. And I dreaded my return.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter. I'll update ASAP!!! Anyway review please and thanks!!!**

**~~~333RoseHathaway-Belikov333~~~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, here's the next chapter. Let me know what you think, reviews are much appreciated!!! Hope you like it!!!**

**~~~333RoseHathaway-Belikov333~~~**

**

* * *

  
**

It took about six hours to drive to St. Vlad's. And I was contemplating jumping out the whole time. We pulled up to the gates and got out. I hesitated, looking to Dimitri.

"Are my eyes okay?" I whispered.

"Fine." He told me. I grasped his hand with mine, and we walked up to the guardian.

"Could you let us in?" I squeaked. He looked us over; to make sure we weren't strigoi. We weren't.

Oh. God. What if I couldn't pass the wards? I pushed that thought back.

The guardian radioed someone.

"Yeah. Five. No. Should I let them in?" a long pause after that. "Okay." He started over to us.

"Come on, I don't have all day," he complained. We followed him and he let us in. We started walking to Kirova's office, only to be stopped by Alberta.

"Rose, Lissa, Adrian, Christian, and Guardian Belikov? Together? We didn't think any of you would be back." I guessed she was referring to the cave incident.

She eyed my hand, the one in Dimitri's. Oh, well. They would have found out eventually.

"Well, here we are." I stated.

"We were just going to see Headmistress Kirova." Dimitri told her. Yes, we were going to see that foul old hag.

Alberta led us to Kirova's office, as if we had forgotten how to get there. Adrian didn't come in, he took a cigarette and went to walk around.

When we got there, we walked through the door, single file, Dimitri and I last. Kirova looked us all over, her eyes lingering on the hand I had clasped in Dimitri's. I sighed. That would be in her rant, for sure. We took seats, waiting for it to begin, while Alberta stood in the back.

"I'm glad to see you are all safe. But why you would come back is beyond me. Vasilisa, you had such a bright future. Why you left it all to trail after Rosemarie, I have no clue. And Christian, to follow her! And Rosemarie, to leave in the first place, disrespectful. You could've been great." She paused, thinking. This should be good.

"Belikov, she was your student. How could you bring such disgrace upon yourself? Upon her?" she demanded. He just sat there and took it, like he thought he should. But I didn't. I jumped up out of anger.

"You know what? I've dealt with all of this shit you've shelled out at me for all the time I've been here. But I won't take it anymore. There is no disgrace. Only love, and it's not your decision. It never was. I'm eighteen, an adult. I can vote, make my own decisions, and do anything I want to do! So back the hell off, because it's not anyone's fault!" I shouted.

I saw her face register shock, horror, and terror. Then it dawned on me. My eyes. Oh, god I had let my emotions get out of control.

I slipped back into my seat, and I guessed then Alberta caught a glimpse of my blood red eyes, as did everyone else. Only Lissa and Dimitri stayed where they were.

Alberta leapt forward at me, stake in hand. I wondered if silver would burn. Dimitri threw himself in front of me, shielding me with his body.

"Belikov, get out of the way!" Alberta struggled with him.

"No, wait. You don't understand." He pleaded.

I shoved him away from me, surprised at my strength.

"Go ahead. Kill me, right now. I won't fight." I put my arms out in surrender. I thought I could take her, but I didn't want to.

She hesitated.

"Silver, I need silver." I commanded. I hoped it didn't burn; otherwise, I was in trouble.

Lissa shot me a questioning look.

Dimitri grabbed a stake from Kirova's desk. Why the hell did she have a stake in the first place? He offered it to me, and I took it.

"If I was strigoi could I hold this stake?" I asked. Christian shook his head no.

"No," Alberta said.

"Could I do this either?" I questioned, and raked the stake across my forearm. Dimitri looked alarmed and snatched the stake from me.

"That's enough." He snapped at me. He grabbed the box of tissues on Kirova's desk, and started wiping the blood off of my arm as I calmed myself.

I heard a collective gasp from Kirova, Alberta, and Christian. That's how I knew my eyes were back to normal.

"Rose, what was that?"

"We don't know. Not yet anyway. We think… we think I took the shadows from Dimitri when he was Strigoi, but we aren't sure…" I informed them.

"What else happens that's not normal?" Kirova demanded.

"The sun, it kinda burns. I feel different. It's… weird." I confessed. I got a strange look from Lissa. _Later._ She told me through the bond. I gave a slight nod in her direction, letting her know that we would go over it.

"Follow me," she commanded. We followed. She led us to the church. When I paused, she motioned for me to come forward. I did. I could still enter the church. Weird.

Now, she led me to Miss Carmack's room.

It was after her last class, and she was just finishing up. She glanced up, just seeing us there. When she noticed us, she got up and smiled.

"What can I do for you, Headmistress?" she asked.

"We need to see if Rose can use magic." She replied, alarming not only Miss Carmack, but all of us too. I looked up in shock.

"Rose? But… she's a dhampir." Miss Carmack stated.

"Just try." Kirova sighed.

"Alright, Rose. Someone go get me some water." Dimitri darted off to get it. "Okay, let's start with air. Think about the magic, let it flow. Just concentrate on creating a breeze in the room." She instructed. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and concentrated on air. I wanted to create a light breeze. All of the sudden a chilly air ran through the room.

"Okay, who's doing that? Because I'll kick their ass." I spoke sharply.

"Rose, it's you! You're doing this!" Lissa sounded amazed. I opened my eyes. They widened. I _was_ doing it!

Everyone stood silently.

"Try another element." Kirova directed.

"Fire. We'll try fire. Do the same thing, Rose; just try to start a fire." Miss Carmack told me. I nodded and tried. Fire, a fire. I watched as it flared on my hand.

"Two elements! That's unheard of!" Miss Carmack exclaimed. Dimitri arrived with a jug of water. Without having to be told, I concentrated on making it come out of the jug, to soak Dimitri. And next thing I knew, his shirt was dripping water, and Christian was laughing his ass off.

"Sorry," I laughed.

Kirova led us outside. Three elements. What about the fourth? I wondered. Earth.

"Make the dirt move, to bury this flower." She pointed. I concentrated again, and the dirt moved. It buried the flower. I gasped.

"Four elements!" I exclaimed joyfully. I could control all four elements!

"Wait," Miss Carmack interrupted my joyful train of thought. "Spirit." She said.

"Shit, I forgot."

"Lissa, instruct her on how to work spirit," Kirova ordered her. Lissa nodded and stepped forward.

"Okay, but I need something for her to heal." she announced to the group. Dimitri stepped forward.

"She'll need the most motivation she can get," he told us. And with that, he took Alberta's stake and pulled it down his arm, as I had done earlier. I grabbed his arm, annoyed.

"Now, concentrate on everything good in the world. Happiness, love, all of it." she directed me. I did as she said, and felt something wonderful flow through me. I looked down and the blood was gone. I could control all of the elements.

What was happening?

* * *

**Okay, so, what'd you think? Review please!!! Next chapter will be up as soon as I can write it, I promise!!!**

**~~~333RoseHathaway-Belikov333~~~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the super long wait. I updated as soon as I could. Yes, I will keep this going. I promise. I started a Spirit Bound. **

**I will probably keep this going, and MAYBE make a sequel when it's over. We'll see how it goes.**

**Message me if you've got suggestions/ideas/comments/concerns/problems.**

**Follow me on Twitter. My Name's KatrynaWilliams.**

**Email me, don't be afraid it's . That's my writing email. **

**By the way, I'm gonna change my name on here. But what to? Suggestions…please?**

**Don't forget to review!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

I curled up in my bed, after running for a few hours. Lissa was across the room, she had brought a bed in, so she could monitor me, to make sure none of the 'bad effects' of spirit came out. She would recognize them, and they weren't gonna let Adrian sleep in my room.

In truth, it was all bullshit, she just wanted to make sure I didn't do something stupid. Dimitri took his old room.

My feet hurt, burned, actually. They were covered in scratches. I couldn't heal myself, and hadn't told Lissa. I had gone running for a while, barefoot, around the track. With Dimitri. Funny thing was, he couldn't keep up with me.

We had talked earlier. Everything I knew.

It was so confusing, I thought as I listened to Lissa's even breathing.

She was asleep. I got up, sneakily, and slipped out. Past the guards I went. To Dimitri's door. I knocked, and he let me in.

"How did I know you'd be coming?" he mumbled to himself.

"We need to talk. Now." I shoved past him.

"Come in, Roza," he murmured, closing the door.

"One minute, you're Strigoi, the next… I'm _this._ I don't even know what this is… is it something to do with being shadow kissed? I remember one minute wishing you were _you _again, and the next, you opened your eyes. And you _were_ you. And I was this. What happened in between those few seconds?" by the end of my speech I was sobbing. He knew everything I couldn't tell Lissa. He was the only person who knew everything.

"Roza," he whispered, holding me to his chest. "It's okay. You're okay."

I looked at him.

"I'm not okay," I said.

He looked down at my face. "What's wrong, Roza?"

"Everything. Being here, it's just, too much. I need to figure this all out. I can't live without knowing the truth. I have to watch Lissa graduate, but after… after I'm leaving. I need to build the puzzle," I talked to myself, figuring out my next moves.

"I'm coming with you," he told me. I nodded, tears still streaming down my face.

"Can I stay here tonight?" I asked quietly. He nodded, and I laid down on his bed.

***

The next morning I woke early, and snuck out. He was still asleep.

I crept into my room, and fell into my bed. I fell back asleep actually.

***

When I woke, Lissa was up. She stared at me from across the room.

"Are you okay?" she asked me.

I nodded. "Are you?"

She looked at me, her eyebrows raised softly. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know anymore," I admitted. "I really don't."

She looked at me wistfully.

I continued to speak. "I wish it was the way it was before. It was so easy then. We lived so happily. It was our perfect little world."

"Rose," she whispered. "I don't know what to say. Your life is like a living hell for you." She sighed. "I don't know what to say anymore. Lately I don't know what to tell you. You're so strong, so ready to face anything… and then the attack. He was gone, and you saved him in some twisted way. I don't understand why you didn't tell me before… that was your choice. But I can't even begin to understand what was going on in your mind."

That was her way of accepting things. She went on. "I can't help as much as I used to. You're too prepared for my help."

I shrugged. "I don't know what to do now. That's why, after graduation, I have to leave. Liss, I have to figure this out," I stated my thoughts like I had done with Dimitri last night. "I can't live _not_ knowing what's wrong with me. What I am."

"I'm coming too, Rose. You can't leave me out. I need to learn about spirit. That means Adrian and Christian will come. And I _know_ you'll bring Dimitri," she spoke, smiling faintly. "We're behind you, Rose. I know I am, I trust you, 100%," Lissa spoke with confidence.

I nodded lightly. "Thanks for that. But I'm not so sure you should trust me."

***

It was lunch time, and I had a chicken sandwich on my plate, along with fries and cake. I was ravenous. Dimitri sat beside me, Lissa across from me, Christian beside her. Adrian wasn't there yet, and Eddie was talking to one of his friends. He usually sat with us.

Lissa had just explained our plan to Christian.

"So we're leaving?" he asked.

"You don't have to, fireboy, don't worry. But your girlfriend is coming," I told him.

He looked at me. "And you thought I wouldn't want to come because…?"

I laughed. I figured he'd be hardest to convince. And since Eddie would be his guardian… we'd have the team.

I leaned my head onto Dimitri's shoulder, and I thought for a moment. It had been a long day, and it was barely half over.

"Are you okay?" Dimitri whispered, barely audible to me. His mouth was right by my ear. I nodded slightly.

"Fine," I said aloud. "I'm fine."

He nodded, and looked at me, knowing I wasn't okay, and being able to see through the thin disguise. Adrian slid into a seat beside me.

"Why so distressed, little Dhampir?" he asked.

So we explained to him after Eddie arrived about our plan. They both listened intently, focused and ready to jump in. They both said they would come. Adrian to find out about spirit, Eddie to look after his charge and his friends.

"We leave the day after graduation," I said, trusting every single one of them with this. "It's not dangerous. I don't think."

"Roza, what kind of researching would be dangerous?" Dimitri asked me, his Russian accent more pronounced today. It was more noticeable if he was stressed.

I looked him in the eye and grinned.

* * *

**I'll write a longer chapter next time. I was kinda rushing to get this on here and wrote it pretty quickly during those stupid state tests. I couldn't get this out of my head.**

**Anyway, review please!  
**

"My kind."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the length. I'll update sometime soon.**

**Twitter me! KatrynaWilliams**

**Review please!**

Dimitri was worried about me.

I could see it in his eyes, he couldn't hide these things from me. He should have known that by now… but he didn't.

His Russian accent was more pronounced by the hour, and I thought it was cute that he was worried about me.

Lissa, Adrian, Eddie, Christian, Dimitri, and I all stood in the library. Researching for anything about spirit, half-strigoi's, someone controlling all five elements, or shadow kissed. Surprise, surprise, we found next to nothing.

I had predicted that would happen. The school library was limited in that way.

I frowned as the librarian ushered us out, it was almost curfew. I realized that we had been in the library for over five hours. Spread out over three tables, we had searched all day. I checked out some books I hadn't quite gotten to yet. Dimitri carried them for me.

I walked with Dimitri to his room, and Lissa walked to our room with Christian, Adrian, and Eddie.

"It's been a long day," I mumbled as he let me into his room.

He nodded. "You should sleep, Roza."

"I know I should. But I can't. Restless, you know. I'm not tired, just bored. I'm going to research some more."

"Still just as stubborn, I see," he murmured, kissing the top of my head.

I looked at him, frowning.

"That's great. Stubborn Rose, that's how you think of me?" I asked, growing slightly self conscious.

"Roza, no, that's not how I think of you. Are you okay?" worry was strong in his tone.

"It's this whole controlling my emotions thing. The stress is really getting to me. I'll be fine," I said, honestly. I saw no point in lying.

He'd just see through me as he usually did.

He hugged me to his chest.

I looked at him, and he kissed me. I shut my eyes and put my head on his chest. I was so tired. My room was so far away. I'd just rest my eyes for a moment…

* * *

I woke late that day.

Dimitri had been up and his hair was wet from a shower.

I sat up. I hadn't intended to sleep here. But it was nice to wake up and see his face. His brown eyes stared into mine, and he looked at me, making sure I was really awake.

"You woke up earlier. You were shouting, and freaking out," he explained, looking at me with concern.

"What?" I asked, incredulous.

"You almost hit me. Your eyes were open…"

"And…?" I prompted.

"And red."

I stared at my hands, and thought about everything. I was dangerous. I had almost hit him. Oh god, what was wrong with me?

I felt like I was a monster.

I stood up, and walked out, past Dimitri, who was trying to catch me. I walked and walked, until I was lost in the woods. That wasn't good.

Where the hell was I? I wondered, looking around. Backtracking, I tried to find my way back. A weird noise made me freeze. Nausea hit me, and I became more aware of my surroundings. I should have just stayed with Dimitri. I was such an _idiot!_

"Rose," a voice said. I whirled around to face the man. Red rimmed eyes stared me down. He had dark brown hair, and the palest skin I had ever seen, even on a strigoi. "Nice to see you again."  
Something hit me over the head, and the whole world went dark.

**Thanks for reading! I appreciate it! Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, here's update one. I should be updating a lot today. I'm near internet! Whoohoo! The sucky thing is that I had to rewrite this entire scene, because I got this story mixed up with Survival. I looked back at it and went… 'well, I'm an idiot.'**

**PM me. Twitter me. KatrynaWilliams. Email me. blueflowersrose(at)aol(dot)com.**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

When I woke, I was tied up tight with some kind of rope. The room was pitch black, and I felt claustrophobic once the events of… whenever had hit me. How long had it been?

My breathing sped up, and I fought to keep it even, slow. I heard movement, and struggled against the rope.

"Rose, Rose, Rose, calm down. You won't be able to break free," a voice said. Male, and cocky. I could almost hear the smirk.

"Fuck off," I snarled.

I was hit, hard, across the face. My chair flew backwards, and I tasted blood.

"Don't use fowl language, Rose," the voice told me.

"You're an asshole. Go die in a _fucking_ hole, bastard!" I spat at him, sticking to my will, and not letting myself give in.

Another smack, and my chair hit the wall. I spit a tooth out, and blood.

Silence. Then he spoke. "Now, would you like to know why you're here?"

"Bite me."

"Because we're making an army. And you could help to lead it. You could be one of the best. So young, and so talented. But so limited in power," he sighed, and turned on a light.

His pale skin was white, whiter than any strigoi I'd ever seen. He was old. Very old, and his eyes were blood red.

"Why bring me here? Why not turn me there?"

"Because, Rose, I need to have your boyfriend come to retrieve you. He'll be by your side."

"No! You can turn me, but you _can't_ turn him. I'll turn willingly if you let him go. Please, let all of my friends be," I begged.

But I should have saved my breath. Strigoi didn't feel bad, and they didn't show mercy.

I fought against my bindings, and I felt them loosen. Earlier, I had hidden a stake in the small of my back. It was still there.

"That isn't happening. Never. He'll come…" he started ranting, and I tuned him out.

One of my arms was free, and I pulled it to my side, careful not to move too fast and make too much noise. I pulled my other arm free.

"So does that mean, if I kill you, this is all over?" I asked.

"No, even if you could break free to kill me, all strigoi are after you and Guardian Belikov. Orders from high up," he told me.

I reached for my stake, and slid it out of where it was hidden. I did, and now all I had to do was slide out of the rope. Or get free.

I started to cut through it with my stake.

"High up? You have… bosses?" the question almost made me stop. If they… were organized…

"For years, we've become more organized, and now… now, we make our move."

The rope was cut through. But I had one more question. "Why me?"

"Because you're talented. Shadow kissed. You've survived death. That makes a more powerful strigoi, Rose."

I jumped up, stake in hand. He knocked me down.

"You thought I didn't see that coming?" he demanded. It was dark, but there was a little light, filtering in from the outside, as I had slammed into the window.

But I couldn't see him. I saw his shape, as he flew at me. I scraped him with my stake as he shoved me against the wall, and hit my face. I tasted blood, and red clouded my vision. I fought through it, but he didn't stop.

My hand shoved my stake at him, through the pain, and everything else.

I nicked his chest, and he flinched back. I was bleeding, and had broken bones. It hurt, but I pushed on. My stake pushed through his chest, but it wasn't in deep enough, and I didn't have the strength left. I thought I was gonna pass out.

Then, there were arms around me, and they helped me push the stake into the strigoi. I collapsed. It was dead, and I was broken, without energy.

The arms were welcoming, warm.

"Roza," Dimitri begged. "Roza, please, stay awake. Hold on."

But the pull towards sleep was strong.

I was jolted to the side, and I felt no pain. My eyes couldn't open.

"Roza! Rose, Roza, please!"

I couldn't form words. The jostling stopped, and I heard voices.

"Rose!" Lissa screamed. She sounded far away.

Too far for me to reach. I couldn't even feel the bond anymore. It was just faded, gone. I was detached, and couldn't remember why I needed to go back anymore. There was no pain. No hurt.

"No, Adrian, don't!" Dimitri was shouting. "Stop!"

Everything hit be again. Adrian was standing over me, and so were Lissa, Christian, and Dimitri. Everyone was staring at Adrian, with anger and frustration written on their faces. I felt weak, but okay.

"Do you understand what you just did?" Dimitri asked coldly.

"What happened?" I demanded. "Tell me!"  
"You were dead, Rose. Dead, and Adrian brought you back, because Lissa didn't have enough strength," Christian told me when no one else would.

"We… don't know if you'll bond, but we think you will. And… and we don't know how you'll handle it," Lissa spoke quietly.

"I'm… double bonded?" I sighed, and looked in my head. There was the beginning of a hum of emotions, separated from Lissa's. "Shit."

**Hey guys, I like to listen to music while I write. And lately, I've been thinking that I need to be exposed to new bands. So band suggestions? I'm into just about any genre, and I'm slightly desperate for some new stuff to listen to. I'll let you know what bands I liked. Just review, or PM me. I'd appreciate it. Just give me a few band names, or favorite songs. **

**Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**New Chapter is finally here. I feel like I've been neglecting this story… but I've had no internet…**

**Major sucko.**

**Anyway…**

Double bonded?

I could feel a tiny bit of Adrian's emotions. But not very much. This was how it had begun with Lissa.

I could feel relief from Adrian that I hadn't just leapt up and killed him. That's what I was thinking of doing, to be honest.

But I refrained, and looked at the faces of my friends.

"You should have just let me die," I said, frowning. "We don't know how this will affect me!"

"That's what I said," Dimitri sounded strained.

"We couldn't let you die!" Lissa protested.

"Fireboy? Your thoughts on this are…?" I looked at Christian.

"Well, to be honest… I'd rather have you double bonded and here, Rose," Christian sighed.

"I'm glad you're alive, but darkness from two people? That's bad… very, very bad," Dimitri sighed.

"Three," I corrected. "Three people. My own darkness."

"That's not good, Rose."

I looked around at my surroundings. "Why the hell am I at the infirmary?"

"Because… you needed to be!" Lissa exclaimed.

"Great… just… great."

I let loose on of Dimitri's favorite Russian phrases. I shouted it, and everyone looked at me. It was something I probably shouldn't be shouting… but I did it anyway.

"Do you have _any_ idea what you just said?" Dimitri looked as if he were suppressing a smile.

"Yes!" I tried. He looked at me. "No."

"Good. Make sure it stays that way," he chided me.

"I'll learn one day. You can't keep these things from me forever…"

"Maybe not. But I can sure as hell try."  
Everyone around us was watching in amusement. "Can we go?" I asked.

"Yes, Rose. We can go," Adrian smiled, and looked at me. I could feel guilt through the second bond. The two bonds were very separate. I could tell between them, easily.

So I sighed. I was still in my regular, blood stained, torn clothes.

That made me a tiny bit happier. But not really.

Dimitri wrapped an arm around my shoulder and led me out of the room.

Later that night I lay in bed, thinking. What he hadn't shown up? What if Adrian hadn't healed me? I'd be dead.  
Suddenly, I was violently sucked into Adrian's head.

"Lissa!" he shouted, and I could feel his frustration. "How could you say that?"

"It's true," Lissa mumbled, and I felt a pull towards her head. "You just healed her to piss of Dimitri, and try to get into her pants."

"That's not true!"

"It is!"  
I could feel Adrian's desperation, and Lissa's frustration. It was overpowering, and when I pulled out of Adrian's head (God was being in a guy's head weird) I had a massive headache, and was being pulled towards both of their heads.

I stormed out towards them.

"_Guys! Enough!_" I shouted, and then stormed back.

Dimitri was sitting on my bed. "You okay?" he asked.

"Fine." I told him.

He pulled me into his arms, and I hadn't realized how tired I was. I fought with my heavy lids, and lost, until I was in a dreamless sleep.

**Alright. There you go.**


End file.
